Heart of a duelist
by x-nottodayplease-x
Summary: Alannah Yuki transferred to Duel Academy to spend her 3rd year with her brother Jaden, where she finds true love and true friendship. She's been on the pro-circuit for a while but this is going to be her biggest adventure yet.
1. chapter 1

"Miss Yuki?"

I looked up from my book and looked up at the woman who was trying to speak to me. I was sat at an airport waiting room waiting for a connecting flight to Duel Academy. It was quiet and I'd heard her footsteps as she approached me but I paid no attention to her until she spoke. She was middle aged, plump, had shoulder length red hair and had the most piercing blue eyes I'd ever seen. She extended her hand to me and I shook it before standing up.

"My names Saskia Kaiba. My father owns Duel Academy and I'm head of student welfare. It's my understanding that you wish to transfer for your final year?"

I nodded at her and she grinned at me. I smiled back at her.

"You were studying at West Academy? What has recquired you to transfer?" She asked me with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm looking to spend my third year with my brother at Duel Academy" I explained. "He's been asking me to transfer for a while but I never got round to it."

It wasn't just that I hadn't gotten round to it. It just so happened that I wasn't just a student, as Miss Kaiba probably knew. I had been duelling in the pro leagues as well as studying and West Academy was just closer for me to attend. Everybody knew who I was there and I couldnt walk around campus without being hounded. It gets tiring after a while and I was never one to be the centre of attention. I had been successful duelling as a pro to the point where Yugi Muto himself had been training me. My brother was insanely jealous when I called him to tell him. He's always admired Yugi and I can recall when he had gifted Jaden with the Winged Kuribo card. The letters he wrote to me were so full of enthusiasm that it made always made me excited to open a letter off him. You see me and Jaden were twins. So if he was excited and then so was I. We had this twin intuition and I knew that he had been having a hard time lately. His lack of letters and phone calls lately also evidence it. So I've decided to take a break from pro-duelling and focus on my third year of study. My twin needs me to be there and I'm only more than happy to oblige.

Miss Kaiba handed me a blue jacket to wear. I took it out of her hands and shrugged it over my shoulders.

"You're going to be in Obelisk Blue. It is the most prestige dorm and I think you'll find it most comfortable" She informed me. "The school year commenced 3 days ago but I'm sure that you'll be able to catch up. There will be no enterance exams due to your excellent recommendations"

"What would the entrance exams normally be?" I asked.

She sat down next to me and started to explain the written exam to me. This was done purely to pass the time as we still had half an hour until the flight was scheduled to leave. Saskia was talking to me about what I should expect from Duel Academy and how the dorms layout generally work.

"So have I got my own room or am I sharing? I don't mind sharing if it makes it easier for you to accomodate me". At West Academy, I was given my own dorm but it could get quite lonely at times. I had friends but at night I struggle to sleep so some company would have been appreciated.

Saskia looked down at her PDA and began typing away and searching for information. I watched her carefully as she began skimming through my documentation. "Ah! Here we go. It looks like you're one of the few Obelisk students sharing a room. You're with a Mr Jesse Anderson"

Wait. Mr? Was that even allowed?

"So is it normal for there to be mixed gender dorms?" I asked her.

She laughed and started typing away. "No no no. It's never normally allowed. We don't want any funny business you see. We all know what 17 year olds get up to!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I had no interest in boys. My main focus was completing school and then continuing on as a pro. I wanted to be the Queen of the games and I know that I have the potential to make it. So sharing a room with a boy is the least of my concerns.

"Unfortunately there's no other option available. Unless you demote yourself to Ra Yellow?" She suggested.

"No it's fine" I told her. "I have no interest in any type of relationship with this guy so I'm sure it wont be too bad"

"That's what you're saying now!" She loked at me with a grin on her face and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Between me and you. Jesse Anderson is a very good looking man. There's nothing boyish about him!"

She giggled and I rolled my eyes. This is going to be one long flight.

 ** _AFTER THE FLIGHT_**

I stepped off the plane and took a look at my surroundings. There were a few students at the beach and a few enjoying a picnic up on a hill top. There's no better way to spend a Saturday in my books. The island that Duel Academy resides on was beautiful. It had a gorgeous beach, fields, hills and even a forest! I thought I saw a lighthouse in the distance but I couldn't be too sure. I'd have to go and see later. The air was warm and I don't think I could ever feel more at peace with anywhere else in the world. But yet I found my thoughts drifting back to Jaden. I wonder where he is? If he got my letter then he'd know that I was due to land. Knowing him he's probably either tucked up in bed or off duelling some poor soul.

I turned round to see Saskia stumble off the plane. She had decided to wear 7 inch heels for some reason. I smirked and turned my back to her, feeling smug that I had worn simple black flats and didn't have to endure the struggle. She walked up to me and sighed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "Very"

She looked at her watch and grabbed my arm, pulling me across the wooden path towards an elegant castle like building. I was too astounded to even fight against being dragged away and just let her carry on. This place was amazing! I really hope that this is where my dorm is going to be because I can tell I'm going to enjoy it.

It took her 5 minutes to figure out which room I was in. There was nobody around for her to ask so she had to navigate based on memory alone. We stopped outside a door at the end of the hall.

"I think this is it." She muttered. She tried the key in the door and I could see her relax as she'd finally found where I was supposed to be. I took a deep breath and prepared to meet my new roomate.

As the door opened, I exhaled. There was nobody there. Part of me was hoping that he would be so I could get the introductions over and done with. I'm not good with meeting people and I can often come across as cold. My brothers the exact opposite and everyone takes a shine to him. It's hard not too though. He's such a friendly and loveable person and he'd do anything for anyone. I'm friendly when I want to be. People never used to believe we were twins as we are almost polar opposites personality wise.

"Your bags are already here" Saskia said grabbing my attention. I had almost forgotten that she was there. "I'll leave you for now. Just report to Chancellor Sheppards office first thing Monday morning"

I nodded at her and she smiled as she walked out the room, closing the door after her. I began to take in my surroundings. Saskia was right about Obelisk blue being the most prestigious out of the three. This room was huge! There was a double bed on either side of the room with a balcony and french sliding doors. There was a desk at the end of each bed and a sofa towards the far corner with a tv on the wall. There was a other door which I presumed was the bathroom opposite the door. One side of the room was obviously already taken. There were a few books on the desk and a laptop, the bed sheets were unmade and there was a used cup on the bedside table. The unused side looked neat and girly somehow. Almost as if they had taken extra care to ensure that it was suitable for both me and this Jesse guy.

After an hour I had unpacked my bag and had showered. Nobody had turned up yet so I was enjoying the peace and quiet. I curled my long chocolate brown hair and put on some mascara and lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I hated my appearance and I was so self-concious it's almost crazy. Im about 5 foot 4 so I'm not the tallest and I have a full figure whereas Jadens stick thin. In fact, the only thing we have in common looks wise is our hair colour. He has deep brown eyes where as I have bright green. And he's skinny and I'm not. I'm not fat, I mean I have a flat stomach but I have hips, ass and boobs. I call myself curvy. I've always wanted to be skinny but, just like Jaden, I like my food. I put on some light blue ripped skinny jeans, a low cut vest top and a lace cardigan. I put my black flats on and walked over my desk where I had set my deck up so I could figure out a few tactics. If theres something I know, it's that everybody wants to duel the new girl.

I heard a purr and looked down to see my spirit monster, Kendra. She's a pure black jaguar and she's the most gorgeous monster I own. Shes small but shes a level 12 monster when shes played on the field. The big cat jumped up onto my bed and started glacing around the room. I've been able to see spirit monsters for as long as I can remember. I never had one of my own until I was in possession of Kendra. I used to see a few other peoples but they were all blissfully unaware thay they even had one. I stroked Kendra and sighed.

"I guess we should start calling this home ey princess?"

Kendra purred at me and jumped over onto the bed. She curled up and just lay there watching the door as if expecting someone to come through it.

"I don't think this roomate of mine is even coming back" I muttered.

Turns out I spoke too soon. The door burst open and another spirit just trotted into the room without a care in the world, jumped up on my next to Kendra and they just stared at each other. I like to think that they were making friends but I'll never know. She was small and beautiful ruby colour. She had 4 ears and a crystal at the end of her tail. I've never seen anything like her!

"Ruby!" I heard a voice shout. Whoever it was had a southern accent and sounded out of breath. A boy suddenly appeared at the door. Well I say boy...he was gorgeous and definitely built like a man! He had teal hair and stunning emerald green eyes, a lot lighter than my own. He was honestly the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. He was wearing a light lilac shirt with frills at the cuffs and an Obelisk Blue jacket over the top. He had black jeans on, being held up by a white belt. My heart was beating furiously in my chest as he walked over the the spirit and picked her up.

"Don't run away from me again Ruby. You made me panic!" He looked down at the bed and then noticed Kendra. "Well hello there. And who might you be pretty lady?"

My jaw dropped. "You can see her too?"

He turned to look at me and his face was that of pure shock. I honestly don't think he even noticed me. His hand went to the back of his head and he smiled at me. I think my insides literally melted. Literally. His smile was amazing. And I had butterflies. Oh dear god.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" He said with his southern drawl. "The names Jesse. I guess you're my new roomate?"

"I guess I am" I replied really trying to stay calm. My stomach was in knots. This never happens to me. Since when did I become such a girl? "I'm Allanah. And that's Kendra"

"Well it sure is nice to meet you. And you too Kendra!" He looked down at his spirit in his arms and smiled softly. "This here is Ruby. She's taken a liking to ya! She's not normally this confident around people"

I giggled and stood up off my chair. "Well I like her too"

"What brings you to Duel Academy?" Jesse asked me.

"My brothers here so I've transferred for my final year." I explained. "He's told me so many good things about this place so I decided to give it a try!"

Jesse smiled at me. "Well that's as good a reason as any! I've transferred myself. From North Academy"

I suddenly realised who he was. I'd heard stories of a boy from North Academy who had won a contest and was gifted the legendary Crystal Beast cards. I HAD to see them. Legend has it that the cards chose Jesse to be their owner and Pegasus gave them to him after he won a contest. The kid was practically famous!

"You're the guy who has the Crystal Beast deck aren't you?" I asked him, my curiousity getting the better of me.

Jesse grinned and nodded. "The very same one. I'd love to show you them sometime! Maybe later? I've got a duel to get to!"

I smiled and nodded. "I should probably go and find my brother. So I'll see you later?"

"Of course you will! I can help you find him if you like? Or you can always come and watch the duel?"

My head was spinning. Not only is he gorgeous but he's also super friendly and has a smile to die for.

I shook my head and picked my deck up. "It's a nice offer but I'll find him. Thankyou though"

Jesse pulled me into a quick hug and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later Alannah. Or can I call you Ally?"

I laughed. "Ally's just fine"

"Well I'll catch you later Ally!" And with that he walked out the door. My head was all over the place. How can i like a guy I've only just met? It's so out of character for me it's crazy. But i can't get his smile out of my mind. He's literally blown me away. I'm never this confident around new people. I'm not this friendly either. It's got to be down to that infectious smile he has.

I shook my head and picked up my jacket. Kendra had gone back into her card and I headed out the door to go and find Jaden.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked outside into the hot sun and took in my surroundings. There wasn't many people around considering it was the middle of the day. I expected Duel Academy to be a lot busier than this. I saw a group of students wearing Ra Yellow jackets, heading towards the main building so I followed them in the hope of finding a few more people. As I approached the building, I could hear people talking and laughing. I guess this is where everyone was. I walked into the duel arena and took a look around. There was a sea of students sat in the seating area, all talking mindlessly to one another. I walked round towards the opposite side of the arena and leant up against the railing. I'm not good with people so I figure that as long as I stay here out of the way then I'll be fine. I glanced around and looked at all the students, trying to find my brother. From what I'vebeen told about his friends, one of them has bright blue hair so it shouldn't be too hard to spot them.

"Alannah Yuki." A voice said from behind me.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and smiled when I saw who had spoken. Aster Phoenix. I had met him a few times during tournaments and we always got on pretty well because we were a similar age and had pretty much the same interests. He was just a little bit taller than me and had greyish/white hair. He was wearing his usual grey suit and black shirt combo that suited him so well.

"Long time no see." I said to him as he joined me in leaning against the railings to watch whatever duel was about to start.

"I know. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I told you I was planning on transferring. I think after the year you and Jaden had last year, the least I could do was be here." I explained. "And anyways, I needed to get out of West."

"Ahhh still got issues there?" He asked me.

I nodded and sighed. At West Academy, a guy called Damien had placed a weird claim on me. He always thought that I was his and no matter what I did, he was always watching me. He had his friends watch me at all times to make sure I wasn't talking to or seeing any one else. And if I did then they wouldn't be seen near me again. The hassle I had off him was crazy. He'd turn up at my dorm, my duels, even my home the one time. Jaden had duelled him once outside of our house and absolutely smashed him but that only stopped him for a few months. After that, Jaden, being the over protective brother he is, started travelling with me throughout the summer just in case he turned up. It's been enough to put me off men entirely. At least for now it has.

Aster smiled and focused his attention on the people who had just walked into the arena from the bottom enterance. I followed his gaze and spotted who I presumed was Chancellor Sheppard. He was talking to a man that could also be a woman. He dressed extravagantly so I couldn't entirely be sure whether he was male or female but he was weird none the less. There was a tall man stood next to them that had a crocodile strapped to his back. I can't say that's something I've ever seen before but there's always a first. He was stood next to a guy who I recognised as Adrian Gecko. He was a spoilt rich kid, that much I knew, but I didn't know him well enough to know much more. I'd met him on the pro-circuit once when I was stood with Zane Truesdale, who in all fairness was a bit crazy at the time, but Adrian wasn't interested in talking to me. My eyes stopped on who was stood next to him. Axel Brodie. One of Damiens friends. He was stood far enough away from everyone to keep his distance but close enough so that they felt his presence. He was disciplined and the look on his face proved that. The funny thing is that he's a nice kid but his choice of company at West Academy made me avoid him at all costs.

"Do you know him?" Aster asked me, following my gaze.

"Unfortunately I do. This year just got worse and it hasn't even started properly yet!" I groaned, leaning my head on the railing.

Aster laughed and stood up straight. "Don't be so negative. What's the worst that kid can do?"

"Besides watch my every move and report it all back to Damien?"

He smirked and glanced down at Axel who was now staring up at us. "He's got his hands full with you then. Especially if you follow your brother around."

I rolled my eyes and watched as the two duelists took their positions in the arena. I knew the one was going to be Jesse, which to be honest, I was excited about. I want to see the Crystal Beasts in action! I looked over to his opponent and smiled. Jaden. I hadn't watched one of his duels for a long time and I was looking forward to it. He's an amazing duelist because he enjoys it. It's not about winning to him, it's all about having fun. It just so happens that he wins most of the time.

Jaden smiled at Jesse and looked over at him. "Jesse you're a nice guy but I'm not gonna go easy on ya. That's not how I roll."

Jesse nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from Jaden Yuki. So as they say, may the best duelist win."

I looked over to Jaden who was smirking. "Don't worry I will!"

The excitement within the crowd of students was growing. Nobody could wait to see the legendary Crystal Beasts, me and Aster included. It's not every day you get to see legendary cards in a duel.

"Ready?" Jaden asked Jesse.

"You bet!"

"Duel!" They both shouted in unison.

I watched eagerly as Jesse drew his card. "Visitors first. Here goes! I play this little guy, Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!"

A massive turtle appeared in front of him. He had Emeralds all over his shell and he was mesmorising. Nobody could take their eyes off it. Not even Jaden.

"Chazz was right!" I heard him say.

"Right about what Jay?"

"About your cards." Jaden said as he stared at the turtle.

"Jesse, why is everyone staring at me like that?"

I glanced down at the turtle with a bewildered expression on my face. I know that Jesse can see spirits but I never knew he could speak to them aswell. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised but I've never met anyone other than me and Jay who can do that!

"This is the place I was telling you about. This here's Duel Academy!" Jesse said to him reassuringly.

"Ohhh. It's a lot bigger than I thought. You know I'm intimidated by large crowds." The turtle told him nervously.

I laughed and Aster raised and eyebrow at me. "His crystal beast has a bit of stage fright!" I explained to him.

"A legendary beast with stage fright? Now I've heard it all."

I rolled my eyes at him and took my attention back to the duel just as Jesse was telling his Crystal Beast to picture the crowd in their underwear.

"Awesome!" Jaden said excitedly. "You chat it up with your monsters just like me!"

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Well of course! They're my best friends! No. They're my family!"

"Wow your cards are your family? And I thought I was close to mine!" Jaden said.

I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk on Jesse's face as he placed a card face down. "I'll place this here face down and that's that."

Jaden looked happy to finally get a turn as he drew a card. "Alright. Well on that note, watch this! I play my neo spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

Over the summer, Jaden had told me all about his new deck. I was amazed when he told me that he'd been to another planet to get them but, when it comes to my brother, anything is possible. We'd even had a few duels so he could show me them but to see them in person, up against someone else was going to be amazing! As his Aqua Dolphin took the field, Jesse's face lit up.

"Awesome!" He said excitedly. "An honest to goodness neo spacian! I've heard about these guys but I've never seen one!"

"Next up, I'll send one card to my graveyard so his special effect kicks in. Sonar Wave!"

We all watched closely as Aqua Dolphin sent a sonar wave towards Jesse.

"If there's a monster in your hand with 300 attack ponts or less, it's instantly destroyed. And you lose 500 Life Points." Jaden explained "So let's see what you got there Jess."

A card in Jesse's hand was destroyed and sent to his graveyard and a look of despair filled his face. "Ah come on! Not my Ruby!"

I suddenly remembered Ruby. I'd met her not long ago in our dorm room. She was Jesse's spirit. She was a cute little thing so it must have been devastating for him to have her destroyed.

Jaden just shrugged. "Hey. That's the way the crystal crumbles bro." He picked out another card from his hand. "Now for O Oversoul! And get this. I get to bring back the Elemental Hero card that I just tossed."

"You had this all planned?" Jesse asked in shock. If I know my brother, he probably didn't plan it at all. He normally just follows his heart when he duels and let's his cards lead him. But this move was too perfect to not be planned.

"Of course! So give it up for Elemental Hero Neos!"

This was the monster I'd been waiting for. It was Jaden's new favourite card and he didn't let me see it all summer. As soon as I laid eyes on him I was in awe. The neo spacian was tall and was wearing a white armour kind of thing that I knew Jaden had designed. It had him written all over it.

Jesse looked really impressed which I knew Jaden would get a buzz out of. "I've always wanted to meet him! But talk about bad timing. If we weren't duelling right now, I'd ask for his autograph! Oh well, the funny thing is, it's also bad timing for you!"

"Why's that?" Jaden asked, sounding a little bit confused.

"Because I activated my trigger summon trap card! Since you just special summoned a monster, I get to play one too! In fact, we both get to summon a monster as long as it's Level 4 or below." Jesse explained.

Jaden ran a hand through his hair. "Man you scared me, cause for a second there, I thought you were gonna destroy Neos!"

Jesse laughed as his Emerald Turtle spoke up. "Did you say destroy?! Jesse would never do that!"

"I have to admit the turtles right. Destroying an opponents deck just isn't my way." Jesse smiled over at Jaden. "If I wiped out your cards before you can use them, well, that's no fun. See, the reason I duel in the first place is so I can learn new strategies but I can't do that if I get rid of your cards so I'm giving you the chance to show me what they can do. So go ahead and give me all you got!"

Jaden grinned. He always did love a challenge. It's amazing how simliar the two of them are. I can't deal with one Jaden let alone two! "Alright! Now we're speaking the same language! If you wanna see what my cards can do then feast your eyes on this! I summon my Neo-Spacian Ground Mole!"

"And I play this, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

A majestic Eagle appeared in front of Jesse. His deck was amazing. I'd never seen anything like it at all.

"You're on!" Jaden said enthusiastically. "Neos attack his Emerald Turtle!"

Jadens Neos seemingly destroyed Emerald Turtle as he commanded Ground Mole to attack Cobalt Eagle and then Aqua Dolphin to attack Jesse directly. My brothers duelling skills were definitely amazing.

"It looks like he has a chance against those beasts." I said to Aster.

"Don't speak to soon Alannah. I reckon Jesse's got a trick up his sleeve."

We both looked down as the smoke cleared up to see Crystals in Jesse's spell and trap card zones. One was an Emerald and the other was Cobalt.

"They have a special ability." Jesse explained. "Get this. Instead of going to the graveyard they stay, by turning into precious crystals."

Jaden looked as shocked as the rest of us. "You're kidding?" He suddenly smiled and laughed. "Dude that is righteous! Your monsters rock! Get it? Rock?"

I shook my head and stifled a laugh. Only Jaden could crack jokes in the middle of a duel.

"Errr not really. But if you think they're cool now just you wait! My Crystal beasts are full of surprises! If you liked my last two monsters, you'll love this! It's my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

A pink cat appeared on the field, but in my opinion it looks more like a pink panther or something. She had small wings coming from the back of her legs, and her Amethyst Crystal was on her chest with golden wings either side of it. She licked her lips as she eyed Jaden up.

"This one looks tasty. He'll make a perfect snack!"

I raised an eyebrow as I watched his Amethyst Cat. Hearing her talk was surreal. Jesse laughed at her while Jaden looked a tiny bit panicked.

"I haven't had fresh meat in a cats age!" She hissed as she watched Jaden carefully.

"Down girl!" Jaden said with a panicked tone to his voice.

"Oh she's harmless." Jesse told him, probably getting a kick out of scaring Jaden. "But this isn't! It's called Tempt the the Crystal and it gives me more bling for my buck. See, cause I have three Crystal Beasts out of play, since you draw, I get to invite one more out to play. Say howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!"

A stunning white Tiger with a horn on his head appeared. His Topaz was situated on either side of his neck and he was just as stunning as the others! He stood proudly on the field next to Amethyst Cat.

"Why don't you tell our friends here about my special talent?" Topaz Tiger said to Jesse.

Jesse smiled. "Oh I almost forgot! Whenever my tiger attacks, his power increases by 400. Topaz show him what we mean!"

Topaz pounced and attacked Jadens Aqua Dolphin, before returning to his place on the field.

"Let me sink my teeth in now." Amethyst Cat demanded. I don't think I will ever get used to hearing these beasts talk.

"You want a taste huh?" Jesse asked his monster. "Well once I cut your strength in half, you're allowed to take a bite right out of Jaden! Have fun!"

All eyes were on his Amethyst cat as she attacked Jaden. He recoiled as she went straight for his face, and I have to admit, me and Aster both took a step back as we watched. It looked like it hurt.

"I've only scratched the surface." His cat said as she took her position next to Topaz Tiger.

"Patience girl. You've done plenty for now. Why don't you take a cat nap?"

Jaden perked back up as Jesse said this. "Good idea! As for me, nap time is over! So I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab!"

"Well I'll be! Another space man!" Jesse was watching in wonder and amazement as Jadens Flare Scarab took to the field.

"Neos. Scarab. Contact fusion! Jesse meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

Aster and I watched as both Jaden and Jesse's faces broke into massive smiles. They were both enjoying this a bit too much.

"Now that's a combo!" Jesse said in awe. "Now let's see what else you got!"

Jaden smirked. "Well I aim to please so this one's for you. I activate my Neo Space Field Spell. Now for every trap or spell card on the field, my Neos gets 400 extra attack points, plus a little extra thanks to my field spell!"

I watched closely as Flare Neos' attack points went up to 4600. My brother always has a trick up his sleeve and this was just incredible!

"There's more than one way to skin a cat! So let's try Flare Storm!"

Jesse laughed and activated a trap card. "It wont work thanks to this! Tough break! But due to my Last Resort trap card, I can activate a field spell, but there's something in it for you too. You get to draw yourself a bonus card! As for me, I activate Ancient City Rainbow Ruins!"

A huge colosseum surrounded them both as they duelled. Jaden looked around in amazement.

"Where are we?" He asked Jesse.

"We're in Rome!" Jesse said proudly. "Which means that your Neo Space is gone and so are all those extra points! Oh yeah! Now for the effect of my field spell. Guess what? Since I have two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone, my attack damage now gets cut in half!"

Jaden ran a hand through his hair. "This guy reminds me of me! Without the good looks. Not to mention the winning personality." I rolled my eyes as Jaden made his next move. "Now I switch my Ground Mole to defence mode!"

"I'm afraid you can't do much else cause Neos goes back to your deck." Jesse reminded him. "Looks like someones a little forgetful!"

"But I have personality!" Jaden joked.

Aster roll his eyes as I laughed. Watching Jaden duel was as funny as it was amazing. He's always cracking jokes and trying to make people laugh but he has a seriousness about him at the same time. I know him well enough to know that he's having fun down there. Even if Jesse does have a million tricks up his sleeve, my brothers not a one-trick pony and he'll find a way.

"So you like my Crystal beasts do ya?" Jesse asked him with a determinedllook on his face. "It looks like todays your lucky day! I play Rare Value! When there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone, and I sacrifice one, I can draw two new cards!" Jesse sacrificed his Emerald Turtle which surprised us all. "Now to draw! I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

"How many of these things do you have?" Jaden asked him, keeping his eyes on the huge Mammoth that had appeared on the field.

Jesse ignorred the question and looked down to his Topaz Tiger. "Topaz Tiger, time to whack that mole!"

"Looks like you forgot something!" Jaden said suddenly. "When my moles in a smack down, both our monsters go back to our hands!"

"Not too shabby! Of course I'm not alone. You did notice the elephant in the room right? Well here's a closer look!"

I watched as Amber Mammoth stampeded towards my brother when someone grabbed hold of my arm. I turned round to see Axel Brodie stood behind me and Aster looking directly at me.

"What do you want Brodie?" I asked him with a resentful tone to my voice.

"I need to talk to you. Now." He motioned for me to follow him as he walked away. I sighed and, against my better judgement, followed him outside.

"Why have you dragged me out here?" I asked when he finally stopped walking. He had taken me to the edge of the forest and had just stopped dead in his tracks.

"Damien told me you were transferring here. Pro duelling not work out for ya?" He asked me with his back turned.

"Is that why you bought me out here? To talk about Damien?" If this was the reason that I was missing my brothers duel then I was not impressed in the slightest.

"Not entirely. I wanted to ask if you are in on it too?" He turned to face me and saw my blank expression. In on what? "Did you know that Viper's here?"

I shook my head. Viper was a professor at West Academy and not one of the nice ones. He had always wanted power and tried his hardest to introduce bio bands that would monitor our duelling. His plan finally worked at West but nobody trusted him. So why was he here?

"They're letting him go ahead with the bio bands here." He continued as he paced back and forth. "He asked me to keep it secret but I had to make sure you knew."

"Why do I need to know this Axel? Viper has trusted you with this."

"Because on the way here, he told me to take down the best duellists. To gather duel energy. I don't know why or what for. But you need to be careful." He told me. "You and Jaden are public enemy number one. He's got a soft spot for you at least but Jaden won't be so lucky. But I need your help."

I leant against a tree and sighed. "And how can I possibly help you Axel? I don't see what I can do other than wear the band."

"Follow him." He instructed. "Help me figure out what he's doing."

"How am I supposed to follow him Axel? He'll know that we're following him if I do this." I seriously doubted that Axel had thought any of this through. Viper knew me. He'd know as soon as he spotted me that something was wrong.

"I don't know how you'll do it yet. Just promise me you'll help." Axel looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"I'll help you." I told him. "But you have to promise me that you wont tell Damien what I'm doing here. That's my condition."

Axel nodded and held his hand out to me waiting for me to shake it. I shook it and stood up straight as he walked away.

"It's a deal." He called back to me. "Just keep this to yourself and I wont speak to Damien at all. Keep yourself out of trouble Alannah."

I nodded and started to follow him back inside. Why would Axel want my help? I don't understand how I'm supposed to follow Viper and find out what he's up to when he never used to like me in the first place. Me and Viper were never the best of friends so how would this work?

I walked back into the arena and looked around for Aster. He wasn't where I had left him and since he's the only person I really know here I wanted to sit with him so I don't look like a complete loner. I spotted him sitting down in the sea of students talking to some people. I made my way over and sat down without saying a word. Aster acknowledged me and went back to watching to duel. I glanced down at the field to see that Jesse had all of his Crystal beasts on the field and Jaden looked like he'd taken a beating.

"Are you alright?" I heard Jesse ask him. Nobody really asks if their opponent is okay during a duel so this guy really is something else. He's so kind and compassionate towards his opponent, which I admired. It's a good quality to have for a duelist.

Jaden looked up at him and smirked. "I've been scratched, trampled and pecked so yeah, I feel just peachy. What else you got in that bag of tricks?"

Jesse just shrugged. "That's all."

"Good then I'll go!" Jaden drew a card and I had a feeling that it was a good one. "Watch this! I'll play the spell card Fake Hero. Thanks to this, I get to summon any hero from my hand and I choose my Neos! But wait! Next i play Contact Soul. Since Neos is on the field, I can summon another Neo Spacian from my graveyard and I pick my Air Hummingbird. Now merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

I watched in awe as Jaden's Elemental Hero took to the field. I've always admired his deck.

"And get this!" He continued. "Since you have more Life Points than me, Neos gets extra attack points! Twelve hundred big ones to be exact! Not a bad special effect huh? So it's game over! Neos finish this!"

Jadens Air Neos prepared to attack when Jesse interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but it's time. Remember? That monster you wanted to see?"

Aster looked at me, his face a mixture of shock amd happiness. "He's gonna summon his dragon! It's about time!"

My eyes widened. "The rainbow dragon?"

Aster nodded and didn't take his eyes off the duel, waiting to see the legendary beast.

"All seven Crystal Beasts are here, which means there's only one thing left to do! I play Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse said as all of the Crystals off the field shot into the sky, a rainbow trailing behind them. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was beautiful.

"Meet the most feared creature in history! You'll never survive!"

Just hearing Jesse say that spent shivers down my spine. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, and apparently Aster has too. He was on the edge of his seat staring down at the duel, as the shadow of a huge dragon appeared over Jaden. We all waited eagerly for the dragon to appear. My brother may have lost this duel but it was so worth it.

"Just kidding." Jesse said suddenly as he ran his hand through his hair. Everyones eyes shot in his direction as Air Neos finished his attack and all of Jesse's Life Points disappeared, knocking him to the ground from the sheer force of the attack. What did he mean just kidding? Did he have the Rainbow Dragon or not?

"Nice duel!" Jesse said as he stood himself up.

Jaden looked at him confused. "Wait. Where's Rainbow Dragon?"

"Well that's the funny thing. I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay." Jesse laughed as the crowd started to boo at him. He looked around and smiled at everyone, looking a tiny bit embarassed. "Sorry everyone! But I know it's out there somewhere!"

"What do you mean bro?" Jaden asked him.

Jesse turned to face Jaden and smiled. "Well, according to the legend, the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives inside an ancient stone tablet. But nobody knows where it is to find it." He explained. "But when it is found, according to Pegasus, it's gonna be made into a Duel Monsters card!"

Jesse looked up to crowd of student's who were all listening to him intently. "Hey folks!" He addressed us all. "If anyone see's a tablet let me know okay? Cause I plum need it!"

I heard someone clapping as they approached the two boys. I glanced over and a sickly feeling overcame me. Viper. He was a big man who wore the same blue jacket constantly. He just had an untrustworthy look about him and I couldn't stand the man.

"Excellent. A fitting start for the new semester." He said in his deep voice. "Now join me wont you."

Jaden and Jesse walked into the middle of the arena floor and shook hands. I looked closely and noticed that both had bio bands attached to their wrists. Axel was right. Viper had brought them here to use on the students. How could Duel Academy back this idea? By using them, Viper can track our every move. It's not something that sounds appealing to me. Not again.

"Your first lesson is complete." Viper continued. "As I explained to you before, I fancy myself a man of action. You learn by practicing. So I'll be organising mandatory duels every day. And I suggest you comply because from now on, I will be monitoring your every move. You're my pupils now. And to succeed you must duel!"

Viper laughed as the students started to talk. What was he planning on doing with these bio bands?

"Ah man. Something's not right about this." A small blue haired boy in front of me said with a whiney tone to his voice. Maybe this is one of Jaden's friends? His blue hair definitely fit the description.

"Nothing is right about it." I told him. He glanced up at me and all his friends turned to face me and Aster.

"What does that mean?" A boy with black spikey hair asked me.

"Well I could be wrong, but I don't trust him. I never have done." I looked down at them all and smiled slightly. "I'm Alannah by the way."

They all nodded and the boy with the black hair held his hand out for me to shake. "The name's Chazz Princeton. How do you know Viper?"

"I transferred from West Academy." I told him.

"So you're new here too?" The blue haired boy said as he stood up to leave. "I feel like I've seen you before."

Aster laughed as I blushed. He was the only one here who knew I was Jadens twin. "You probably have."

"I'm Syrus by the way." He said. "And this is Hassleberry and Alexis." He pointed to a boy in a yellow jacket with a bandana on his head, and a blonde girl who was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. I smiled at them and they waved back at me.

"Well we better go and find the sarge." Hassleberry said as he started to walk towards the exit.

I raised an eyebrow and Aster laughed at me again as the others followed him out of the duelling arena.

"He means Jaden." Aster told me. "I have no idea why he calls him that but you get used to it."

"That's got to be making Jaden big headed." I groaned. "And we all know that he doesn't need any more confidence."

Aster laughed and started walking towards the exit. "Come on Alannah. I know where we can find Jaden. Just follow my lead."

I smiled and got up out of my seat, following Aster out of the Arena.

We eventually found Syrus and the others standing at the bottom of a short staircase. Aster and I joined them and I looked up to see what they were staring at. My brother was sat on the roof with Jesse looking through each others decks. I couldn't help but stare at Jesse. He was so handsome and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I loved the colour of his hair and the shine his emerald green eyes had. I only met him today but I'm fascinated by him already. Jaden's Winged Karibo and Jesse's Ruby were also sat with them, resting on both of their shoulders.

"See. All you had to do was play this combo and you could have won!" Jaden said as he moved some of Jesse's card to demonstrate his point.

"Yeah but this one's more fun!" Jesse moved some of his cards. "See? I just add that to this."

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's talk about your deck now!" Jesse said excitedly.

My jaw dropped. They were exactly the same. The way they looked at and treasured their cards was identical. And I thought I was Jaden's twin? I must be wrong.

"They're twins." Syrus groaned as he watched them.

"Ain't that cute?" Hassleberry said happily.

Chazz scoffed. "Two Jadens?"

Aster shrugged next to me. "Ah well. I guess it could be worse right. At least Chazz doesn't have a twin."

I held back a laugh as Aster walked away from us.

Alexis watched him and sighed. "I'm not standing here all night watching this bromance unfold. Anyone coming to get some food?"

She turned and started walking away, Hassleberry and Chazz following behind her. Syrus turned to follow but looked back at me. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

"I'll catch you up!" I told him.

He smiled and ran after the rest of his friends to catch them up. I leant against the wall and watched my brother and Jesse talk about their cards. They were both getting excitable over each others decks and I found it cute. Kendra appeared next to me and sat down. I looked down at her and smiled.

"We're finally back with Jay, Kenny."

She purred at me and bounded up the steps to see Ruby and Kuribo. I watched as they both greeted her and they all sat down just away from the boys.

"Oh. Hey Kendra!" Jesse said to her as he noticed her sitting with Ruby.

"Kendra?" Jaden asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse looked over at Jaden. "You know her?"

Jaden nodded and looked down the stairs to where I was stood. His eyes widened and a massive smile appeared on his face. He stood up as I ran up the stairs towards him. He embraced me as if we hadn't seen each other for months, when it's only been a week.

"Ally! You're here!" He said excitedly as he pulled away from me.

"Of course I am!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "I did promise you I'd be here for the last year Jay!"

Over the summer, Jaden had made me promise to take a break from duelling and focus on my studies. And he wanted me away from Damien. The whole situation frustrated him because he couldn't look out for me when I had issues, so I promised him I'd come here if I could.

"You two know each other?" Jesse said as he watched us.

"This is my little sis." Jaden told him.

"Only by 10 minutes." I said to Jaden. He always seems to forget that we're the same age.

Jesse grinned at me. "I thought you looked familiar! I didn't know Jaden was the brother you were looking for."

Jaden slung his arm around my shoulder and leaned against me. "I am the one and only. How do you two know each other anyways?"

I smiled. "Jesse's my new roomie."

Jaden looked at Jesse with a straight face. "My sister was the girl you were talking about?"

Jesse laughed nervously. "Well I didn't know she was your sister."

I glanced between them both and folded my arms as I sat down inbetween where they had been sitting before. "Do I want to know?"

Jaden shook his head. "He was just saying that he had a girl for a roomie and that she was nice."

I looked over at Jesse who had blushed. "Yeah that's all I said."

I grinned at them both and smiled. "Good. Now let me see your decks!"

Jaden and Jesse positioned themselves on either side of me as we all sat there and talked about our decks and new tactics. I enjoyed doing this as much as they did so it was the perfect way to spend my first night at Duel Academy.


End file.
